Anesthetized
by kathy20121
Summary: The war is over. Naruto reencounters an imprisoned Sasuke after a long time apart and as he tries to mend him, he decides to carve his first birthday back in Konoha deep in his mind.


**Fandom: **Naruto  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Birthday  
><strong>Word count: <strong>4,757  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Naruto  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Explicit sexual situations.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He had come to understand that just as alcoholics craved for liquor and canvas needed brush-strokes, Naruto would always long for Sasuke… The war is over. Naruto reencounters an imprisoned Sasuke after a long time apart and as he tries to mend him, he decides to carve his first birthday back in Konoha deep in his mind.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is the revised version. I'm new at writing yaoi and smut (I'm actually new at writing in general), but I tried my best. I'd love to read what you guys think, so, leave a review if you have the time =)

PS:  
>- I don't really know if you can actually seal a room to prevent someone from using jutsu (this is a concept I've sort of borrowed from Bleach) but let's pretend it can be done xD<br>- The Sasuke in this fic has at least achieved one of his goals, which is why he's not as obsessed with revenge as he's always been.  
>- I have a thing with Kakashi being Hokage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>December <em>

It's snowing outside, he's sure of it because everything inside the little room feels colder than usual. He gets up wincing and approaches the bars, they are indeed too cold.

He looks up to the small window – the only source of light - high in the wall to his right. Snowflakes are falling peacefully and slowly. His lip twitches. It's all wrong.

He goes back to his bed, his sore muscles and broken bones making him cringe. He's been doing that for almost two hours now, bearing the pain. He looks down at his bandaged hands, evidence of the fights he's attained from some _shinobi _probably looking some sort of revenge. He smirks. He might have attained some damage, but it is nothing compared to their current condition. They had been a good sport, but not good enough if he didn't want to lose hold of his abilities once he managed to get out. The smirk disappears as his present situation sets on him once again.

He's a caged beast, just like they always wanted.

His only satisfaction is having been able to kill the elders and that the granddaughter of the first Hokage had perished in the war as well, the direct Senju lineage dying with her.

"_Everyone knows now" _Kakashi had said regarding Itachi, "_they erected a statue", _but Itachi doesn't need statues. He's dead and will never need anything anymore. He rolls on one of his sides punching the mattress as he buries his face on the pillow forcing himself not to utter any sound from the pain. He looks at the aching hand again; he was now unable to make seals, not from the wounds that would heal in due time, but because the room he had been placed in didn't allow him to. They honestly think they can keep him in there forever. One of the corners of his lips lifts forming a small, bitter smile that slowly fades away.

…

"I wanna see him!" Naruto demands thinking how wrong that phrase is. "I _have _to see him" he says, his tone louder than usual as he places his hands over the table approaching the man sitting behind the desk. "Kakashi-sensei, I've done everything you asked me to; I finished my missions, I stayed away for a while… I think it's time for me to see him again" the sixth hokage lowers his gaze as the desperation on Naruto's voice echoes in his head. He closes his eyes for a moment, before looking up to find expecting blue eyes.

"I'll give you an hour" it's the rokudaime's answer before he resumes to reading his book. Naruto's face brightens, a toothed smile graces his face before he nods vigorously and heads for the door as quick as he can, "but you do know the risks, don't you?" he asks making the jounin stop in his tracks, "he's not the same, he's…"

"I know" he says with a conviction that reaches his eyes. The mood feels heavy before Naruto smiles again, "everything will be alright" he says closing his fist and lifting his thumb. Kakashi wants to believe it will too.

…

"Uchiha" one of the guards says with repudiation. Sasuke's eyes are stuck to the ceiling and they remain like that to the call of his name. The hatred towards that name had led to this entire debacle. "You have a visitor" he doesn't move an inch, but the guard doesn't push it. He knows it's probably Kakashi with a lecture. He's uninterested.

"Sasuke" a rough voice trying to sound tender calls out. His index finger flinches lightly, having the reaction he forces the rest of his body not to have. It's been… it's been too long since he had last heard that voice, but his gaze is not averted to the bars. His eyes are still focused on the ceiling; he would find an escape hatch there someday. "I..." he stops to clear his throat. He's still trying so hard. "I'm sorry I hadn't come earlier. I had some missions to do" he's not responding, he's not moving and he's not even blinking.

Naruto realizes his surroundings: Sasuke is trapped inside a room with white walls, a small bed where his figure's currently resting, a mahogany table, a chair and on the other end, a toilet. He's dressed in plain white: pants and short sleeved shirt.

He comes closer foolishly thinking he might not have listened to him. "Sasuke" he calls out louder. He holds one of the bars, but its coldness makes him let go of the grip. He looks at the prisoner; for a nanosecond he thinks the reason for Sasuke's stillness is the impediment the cold represented. His eyes widen coming to the worst conclusion. He wants to call for help, but then he sees Sasuke's chest rise and fall steadily so he takes a deep breath, alleviated, his shoulders falling back.

He stares at him and notices the bandages wrapped around his hands and arms and the cuts on his face. His hands curl up on fists as he feels a wave of rage taking over him. He's seen him pierced by countless needles, defeated on the ground and crying blood, but as he's lying still, Naruto thinks this is as broken as he's ever seen him.

"_Teme" _he calls out with that rough, annoying, brash tone of his. Sasuke closes his eyes for two seconds and he's back to the time he was twelve and that _usuratonkachi _officially burst into his life. "How much time are you going to be lying there like a statue? Eh? What? Are you going to spend the rest of your life like this?" he then laughs loudly "I knew it; in the end you weren't that great. To think that I wanted to be as strong as you were, what was I thinking, _dattebayo_?

Naruto waits for his words to sink in. This is the only way he can think of to earn a reaction from him, after all, it's worked before. But then he realizes they're not kids anymore, they're not fighting for attention; they're not striving to be stronger just to shove it in each other's faces. It's hard to realize they're both practically adults, but they're no longer walking side by side.

He sits down with his back to him, finding support on the bars. "I'm so selfish" he starts knowing he would probably never get a reply, but he has to let him know. The renegade frowns slightly at his statement, "I was so happy because you were alive and back here, but I never thought…" he stops for a moment before gaining forces to keep going. "Your happiness will never meet mine, will it?" he chuckles resigned and Sasuke's frown grows deeper. "I tried to meddle in your life, but it never had anything to do with me. All this time, I've been nothing but an obstacle." The bed barely creaks, but he doesn't look behind him. He feels warmth that doesn't belong to the bars making contact with his back and spiky hair makes his neck tickle. He looks behind him to see one of his injured hands resting near the bars. He turns around wrapping one of his own around it and lifting it up finding no resistance. It doesn't weight much for such a strong hand, but what startles him further is that it fits perfectly in his. He smiles softly as he brings the hand to his lips leaving butterfly kisses all over it.

Sasuke closes his eyes at the warmth of his lips; that's the only warmth he's felt in months and even when the contact brings back a small amount of pain, it's comforting.

"Your time's up" a hoarse voice calls out from the darkness, but Naruto takes his time to kiss it two more times. He then places his hand gently on the floor, but Sasuke doesn't open his eyes, in his mind there are no interruptions.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" the idiot whispers to his ear. He hates living on promises.

…

_February_

An open report rests on the Hokage's desk; it states that Uzumaki Naruto's team has finished their missions successfully and that they would return that same day.

Hatake Kakashi's glancing at Konoha: rebuilt, but strong; scarred, but prosperous and he wonders if his former student's been able to undergo that transition as well. He knows that in any moment, he will burst through the door asking permission to go back to Sasuke, which he always did; which he always would.

He knew what was happening even before the blond _shinobi_ realized it. He would do anything to protect the village and those he held dear, but when it came to Sasuke, every little feeling was instantly heightened: his passion, his determination… and even after all the things he had seen the Uchiha do, when all was said and done, all his will still conveyed in one point: bringing him back.

A knock on the door is heard making Kakashi sigh heavily. "Come in" he commands. He hears hasty footsteps on the carpet and an elaborated breathing. "Yes, you may go" rokudaime says without even turning around.

"Thanks so much, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says breathless and leaving in a rush. He doesn't know if he was leading both of them to their ruin, but he had come to understand that just as alcoholics craved for liquor and a canvas needed brush-strokes, Naruto would always long for Sasuke, and he thinks that though unspoken, the feeling is requited.

…

Sasuke's lying on the floor particularly near the bars when Naruto gets to his cell. "Uchiha, you have a visitor" the guard says, but Sasuke's eyes are glued to the ceiling just like last time.

A person's footsteps are heard down the hallway and it's then when he knows they're alone, but he doesn't look at him, not even when his kisses probably _did_ ease the pain in his hand two months ago. And with the risk of sounding like a moody girlfriend, he thinks that's probably the reason… it's been _two _months. He reprimands himself; everything he's thinking is plain stupid.

Naruto stares at him for some minutes. It's weird being stared at, Sasuke thinks; he has the vague idea that he was stared at a lot back when he was a child, but that didn't feel as if they were raking him up.

Naruto lies down next to him. He hears him whine when his body makes contact with the floor. It takes its time to get used to it. He would know. "I'm sorry" he says with a sting of pain in his voice. He rolls his head to the side, his bare cheek on the carpet-lacking floor, but he doesn't complain this time, he just stares as if something depended on it. _Like he did all those years ago at the Valley of The End…_

Naruto sees the cuts on his face have healed considerably and his hands are no longer in bandages. He smiles. Then one of his hands makes its way through the bars, Sasuke doesn't move, he sees it as a good sign. He caresses his scarred skin smoothly and Sasuke can't help but shudder at the touch of his fingertips.

He then decides he needs to see those eyes again, so he does. They are gleaming and he thinks that that's probably the color of the sky in midsummer.

Sasuke's gorgeous, Naruto has always known it, but now there are circles under his eyes, and he thinks his fan girls would feel disappointed at the sight. Not him though; to him, Sasuke remains the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He gives him a smile he hopes it's comforting enough.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks, his voice is coarse from lack of speaking. Naruto sighs.

"I didn't bring you back to Konoha to hold you as a trophy. I did it because I wanted to save you and be with you" Sasuke stares back at him with his cold, black eyes.

"Is this what you call being saved?" he asks softly, but firmly making Naruto look carefully inside the cell.

"You're right. This is not what Itachi wanted" Sasuke's eyes widen at the mention of his brother. "But he didn't want you to lead the life you were leading either" and he should know for the deceased expressed his last wish to him before being sealed for good.

Sasuke knows of this encounter, so he narrows his eyes. He doesn't want to talk about Itachi. He loves him and always will, but he's grieved enough, he's thought about him enough and he's certainly not about to hold that conversation with Naruto.

His eyes go back to the ceiling and the blond shinobi understands the meaning behind that action. One of the corners of his lips lifts at realizing he's able to read him like a book by now.

His hand doesn't leave his cheek, Sasuke doesn't shove it away either. "I'll get you out of here" he says with a confidence that only he can achieve.

"You're a fool who lives on petty dreams, did you know that?" Naruto remembers Itachi had once told him something similar. Maybe they were more alike than they ever knew.

"I said I would bring you back to Konoha, didn't I?" Sasuke's eyes go to the smiling idiot. He really does believe it. Naruto comes closer, placing his forehead against the cold bars, "have a little faith in me, ok?" he's taken slightly aback by the request. Faith is one of the only things he's never been asked for.

"Why is it exactly that you go this far for me?" he demands as he's done before, but knowing the answer might be different. His voice is desperate as if he's trying to understand why this man hasn't deemed him as a lost cause when everyone else has.

"Because you're everything" he answers with closed eyes. "And I love you" black eyes widen again. The _dobe_ then opens his eyes and smiles toothily, and he knows he's not expecting anything in return, but faith. "Didn't you know that already?"

Sasuke approaches the bars. His fingers go through silky blond hair; it's a nice sensation to his skin. He then places a soft kiss on his lips startling the other man. He falls on his back again afterwards, smirk in place, thinking it's probably been so easy all along. "Have it your way, then"

…

_May_

"You're asking the impossible" Rokudaime's only uncovered eye is scanning him and it makes him uncomfortable. "The room has especially been…"

"Please" he pleads wholeheartedly and it makes Kakashi look away, "it's his first birthday back, I want to…" Kakashi glances back, Naruto sighs heavily, "you can do the respective seals to my house, just… let me to take him out of there, at least that day" the Hokage slumps in his chair. He's worn off, but he understands where the request comes from.

"Is it really that important?" he asks knowing the answer already. "Very well" Naruto's face brightens more than in those rare occasions when he's offered him all the free bowls of ramen he wants. "I'll make the proper arrangements"

…

_June_

"I'll come to pick you up around 10" Naruto says as he lies on the floor realizing it's not as cold as usual. He's already told him his brilliant plan obtaining no reaction from Sasuke. The back of his hand is brushing against his.

"The guard told me they were going to put me under" His tone is neutral. Naruto looks at him with a worried look on his face.

"I won't let anyone do anything to you" the prisoner grins.

"That goes to you too" He gazes at him. His eyes look the liveliest since their reencounter back in December, "don't try to do anything funny" Naruto laughs.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to" and to Sasuke that's the first time his voice sounds inviting.

…

_July 23__rd_

Naruto's standing at the edge of the bed seeing how needles break Sasuke's skin. This is the first time he's been on the other side of the bars. Even when it's crowded with ANBU officers, it isn't cozy in the slightest. He shields himself on that thought, trying to forget his own selfishness as black eyes go out of focus and eyelids close.

"He'll be ok" the medical ninja tending to Sasuke tells him as she sees his expression, "the effects will wear off in two hours, but he might feel a bit drowsy during the next hour." He nods relaxing.

Naruto slightly chuckles as he sees a small smile on Sasuke's lips. He's doing that more often lately and it reassures him.

"We'll escort you" one of the masked men tells him. He nods and approaches Sasuke not really sure on how to carry him. Two of the officers help him place him on his back which arches awkwardly under his numb body, but he feels him safe there.

…

The first thing Sasuke notices when he regains consciousness is the smoothness of the sheets underneath his fingertips and the softness of the mattress. He doesn't open his eyes because his head feels light, but he feels the room's become suddenly warmer.

There's a faint smell of onigiri that makes him sniff. He decides to open his eyes, but it's hard for them to regain focus. The blond _usuratonkachi_ is hovering over him scrutinizing him wide eyed.

"Ah!" he gasps; then a wide smile sets on his lips. "You're finally awake" he says, one of his hands holding his cheek gently. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke frowns placing a hand over his eyes to block the light. Realization dawns on him that he's currently at Naruto's apartment, a more pleasant sort of prison.

"I'm fine" he answers trying to fight the drowsiness as he tries to sit down. Naruto helps him to do so, "what's that smell?"

"Oh" Naruto says, his eyes going to the door. "It's onigiri. I know the rule's to bake a cake, but I know you hate sweet things, so…" Sasuke chuckles rubbing his eyes, he can't remember when he said that and he guesses it was a very long time ago, but Naruto remembers either way.

"You're trying too hard, _dobe"_

"Of course, I'm doing all the trying for both of us, _teme" _Sasuke's eyes narrow and Naruto smiles widely. He then shrugs "I don't mind" his tone is casual, but sincere. Sasuke looks at him and compensates him with a small smile.

Calloused fingers set on his arm, going over the small scar the syringe that was used to introduce the sedative in his system has left. "I'm sorry" he says looking down.

"I have worse" Sasuke says with a dismissive tone which makes Naruto stare at him again, "I'm hungry, so it's better if we get to it" he points out indifferently in an attempt to lighten the mood. The idiot nods energetically before helping him out of the bed.

…

"I thought you only ate prefabricated ramen" he says as Naruto places the dirty dishes on the dishwasher. He laughs scratching the back of his head.

"I decided I needed to change my diet a little so I sort of learned how to cook" Sasuke nods. He doesn't know if it is because he hasn't tasted anything decent in a long time, but he thinks Naruto's onigiri was particularly good.

He pays attention to his surroundings for the first time since he's become in control of his senses again. The apartment is small and what you'd call 'comfy'; it has a faint scent that reminds him of when he was little, but at the same time there's a strong smell of ramen that makes him think that what Naruto's just told him is not entirely true.

"The ANBU officers" he starts, one of his elbows is on the table and his chin is resting on his hand, "they're outside, aren't they?" Naruto stops what he's doing and stares at him warily "I'm just making small conversation, I won't try anything" he clarifies chuckling lightly, "they've drugged me so much, I think I can't even walk in a straight line" the _usuratonkachi'_s eyes look worried now. He suddenly comes forth and kisses him deeply, his tongue entering his mouth and intertwining with his. It's a new sensation that makes his lower part start to ache.

"I'm sorry" he whispers once he releases him, his head hanging low, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeats like a mantra.

"Oi, it's ok" he tells him trying to make him stop.

"Let me make it up to you" he looks up to him, his eyes beseeching. Sasuke sighs; there's really nothing to make up, even as if it's just for a few hours, he's done everything to get him out of that hell hole of a jail. He's given him something when he thought he had lost everything.

"Exactly, how are you planning to…?" He's interrupted as Naruto claims his mouth desperately again. It takes him some seconds to react, but he ends up reciprocating. He doesn't exactly know where this will lead them, but for the first time, uncertainty is not an undesired guest.

…

Sasuke rests on Naruto's lap as the latter gets rid of the Uchiha's shirt while making love to his neck. One of his hands is massaging his lower part over his pants making him grow bigger.

Sasuke clings to his back, to then rest his head on his shoulder. His hands make his way to Naruto's waist lifting the hem of his shirt, his hands coming in contact with the warm skin of his back. A moan comes to his mouth when the blond's hands find their way inside his pants and his breathing becomes more and more elaborated.

Naruto lifts him up disposing of his pants and briefs. Sasuke takes the opportunity to hold his face in his hands and kiss him fiercely while his hands play with his chest and back. He finally discards his shirt, but Naruto's hands are already in his length moving freely and masterly, making him bite his shoulder in order to suppress a particularly loud moan as his hands move faster and he feels pleasure invade his body.

He then finds it difficult to regulate the volume of his groans and simply gives in. His nails dig into Naruto's back making him grunt as well and some seconds later, the jounin feels the somewhat warm fluid in the lower part of his stomach. He kisses Sasuke tenderly. He had been perfect.

Sasuke falls back on the bed panting; Naruto falls on top of him and caresses his hair. The renegade's hands travel down his damped back stopping at his waist, pulling down his pants and underwear. Naruto chuckles, "what are you doing, _teme?_

"Shut up. You started it so you can't complain" he says as he starts to uncover tanned skin.

"You act as superior as ever" Naruto says with a smile. He gets up and helps him on his task. Sasuke stares at him overwhelmed by such figure, but Naruto quickly comes back to resting over him, staying like that for some minutes, waiting for their breathing to become steadier.

Naruto gets up and kisses him passionately this time, one of his knees making him spread his legs wider. Sasuke's so drown in his scent that it takes him some time to realize that his finger is dangerously traveling near his bottom line. "Woa, woa! What are you doing?" he asks him shoving him off. Naruto looks at him wide eyed.

"It'll help so I can…" he says trying to explain, but not finding the words to do so. He sighs and approaches him kissing his forehead lovingly "Look, just trust me, ok?" Sasuke's expression is wary, but when Naruto goes back to his duty, he doesn't raise a word of discontent.

He gasps softly at the foreign presence inside him. Naruto comes near him to nip at his neck, increasing the movements in his hand. Strong digits dig deep in his blond hair.

"I'm going with two" he lets Sasuke know. He moans louder at the increase of length and pace. Naruto kisses him to drown his screams until the black haired Uchiha reaches his climax again.

He places a small kiss on his lips as he rests for a while and it's the first time since they started that he gazes at him with full attention; he's never seeing his fair cheeks tinted with other crimson than that of his blood. His eyes are closed and the back of his right hand is placed over them as he pulls himself together. Naruto smiles thinking this could all be a fidget of his imagination, but he's certain it's not.

"I'm going in" he murmurs to his ear. Sasuke opens his eyes staring at him with a startled expression, but then it softens and he nods lightly. Naruto smiles brightly and mumbles something that to him sounds like a 'thank you' which makes him frown, but he doesn't have much time to dwell on it for Naruto's slowly entering him making him moan loudly.

He caresses his hair, moving damped locks away from his forehead as if to reassure him. Sasuke suddenly feels the room's temperature has risen unexpectedly. His hands cling to the sheets and his feet curl over the mattress as his moans increase.

Naruto hovers over him supporting himself with one arm and holding his head with his other hand – heated cheek against heated cheek -, giving him time to adjust to his length. Sasuke feels him chuckle, "what's so funny?" he asks thinking he's mocking him. Naruto shakes his head meeting his eyes.

"It's just, you've always struck everyone as very cold, but I always knew, inside, you were warm" he explains. Sasuke gives him a death stare making Naruto's smile grow wider. That stare is just like the old times.

He rests his head next to his again. "Happy birthday, Sasuke" he whispers gently. Sasuke stares at the man besides him, he decides to come closer and leave a small kiss on his earlobe, "yeah" he mumbles in response and it's enough to make Naruto smile yet again "I'm gonna move now, ok?" his low voice tells him. Sasuke nods closing his eyes and wetting his lips. Naruto kisses his temple and starts moving his hips swiftly. Sasuke maintains his eyes shut tightly and screams at Naruto's perfectly timed movements, but this time, Naruto's moans accompany him as well.

Sasuke's legs wrap around his waist to help him increase the pace. When he closes his eyes, his thoughts are filled with yellow and orange.

Naruto's chakra is warm, he's always known it, he's felt it from the moment he first saw him, and it's for that reason that it doesn't surprise him when he realizes that the warmth he feels running inside him has nothing to do with their physical act, but rather the _dobe's _chakra mixing up with his own heating it up, keeping it balanced.

Minutes later he feels the lower part of his stomach particularly hot and then the sweet release.

He knew it had been the same for Naruto when seconds after he slumped on the bed, the ramen lover fell on top of him.

"That was… something else, _dattebayo_" Sasuke allows himself to smile truthfully for the first time in many years. He feels sore everywhere, but never had he felt so unburdened. He looks to his right side, where Naruto's head is resting. He brushes his nose against his flushed cheek and he thinks he's similar to that sedative inside him, considerably easing the pain and sometimes deceiving him into thinking that he's been stripped away from it completely, but leaving no scar behind.

It still baffles him to think that him and his annoying persistence can make him, even if it's only for a few minutes, Sasuke's beginning and end, after all this is the only person alive who would go as far and as deep for him as he needed to. Though, he's not quite sure if he's ready to give in to him completely.

For now, he wraps an arm around his head and leaves a soft kiss on his temple. "It certainly was, _usuratonkachi_"


End file.
